Nanami Yokai Defender! : One Shot!
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: A little Twist On the original Story, Who said he believed in fate? And who said he didn't? TomoexNanami One Shot


_**Nanami Yokai Defender! ~ One shot**_

* * *

He had gotten the permisson slip, he had packed, he ridden the horrid bus here and now the teachers had finally let the kids free to do what they want for the rest of the night, as long as the boys were away from the girls and girls were away from the boys.'

He couldn't believe his mother and ftaher had let him go to this school trip, But he was fine. Because right now he didn't have to be around anyone; and that was fine with him.

Tomoe Mikage, age eighteen was breathing in the fresh air, letting his white hair shift in the air that was around him. He had just gotten out of the hot spring, And it was really relaxing if it hadn't been for the loud boys trying to peak into the girls side.

He didn't have any intrest, why would he? It was just a rediculious surge of hormones and unlike them..

He could fight his.

Tomoe sighed out weakly and kept walking in the cool night breeze, he was just over the gate of the hot spring and he was now walking down the nice forest path in the moonlight. Their time limit wasn't up yet and the teeager felt himself smile weakly at the night breeze...

He needed this much at least, His mother and father were busy with their jobs as of late and out of guilt sent him on the class trip to at least have some time free time and quiet time to himself.

He was just a human boy, asking for nothing but some fresh, uneventful time to himself, was that to much to ask? He thought not...

Tomoe breathed and opened his eyes slightly, intaking the fresh air before the air suddenly felt and alost smelt different... He didn't know what it was but it seemed to have gotten darker.. more... Out of light. He paused weakly and moved his hands up, his eyes wide as he searched around for something.

Maybe a tree o a rock of something. It would help him tell where he was, But he saw nothing.. Nothing at all. Tomoe groand weakly and then looked around, now he would be lying if he didn't feel at least a little fear well up in his chest, but he tried to ignore it to the best of his abilites.

He had to find his way back before he got into a whole lot of trouble with the teachers. The teen sighed out and looked around, but once he went to call out and scream out a name... He suddenly felt the earch shake. He yelped suddenly and gasped out.. his eyes grew wide and he looked around.

Was that an earchquake!?

Only then he felt it again making him blink and pause as he fell to the ground and shivered, What the...

Tomoe felt himself look up, Only.. he saw a huge foot go over his head.. and he felt the blood drain form his face..

W-WH-WHAT THE HELL!?

The teen stood up and shivered before seeing another one only this time it was coming right for him leaving him to gasp out and then ran ahead, he ran over to the line and nearly screamd as he did so, but once he fell back on the other side of a dotted line? He saw...

Red lights and buildings everywhere... Where was he? He didn't understand this and as much as he looked around the more confused he grew, not only did he see the red lights and smelt purfumes, but he also say men with only on eye and other creepy looking things.. it was like.. he had someone gotten lost ... in a world of..

Yokai.

The human paled and he felt his hands clench on the dirt that was as his palms, he slowly stood up.. and tried to find himself around the weird area, but then again it only took him a few seconds to realizr this was the red light district. He felt his stomach turn and groaned weakly.

His parents were gonna kill him; if he didn't die first.'

Tomoe walked forward, or at least tried too when suddenly the doors beside him was knocked down and two men growled and glared slightly, at first he thought it was at him.. only he looked and saw at his feet a brown haired female.

He blinked in shock but when he looked closer he saw fox ears.. and a brown tail flicking the ground in annoyance, But what was weird was she looked ore human then the rest of the yokai here... it might of been one of those land dwellers, the ones that stay in the human world and pretend to be one.

Tomoe shivered though and took a step back, and right on time too... because once he did the fox suddenly rose herself up, and then jerked her brown eyes towards the men who threw her out,

" OI!" She snarled darkly and the man glared slightly at her,

" What you gonna do about? ALL Powerful Nanami! You haven't even paid the bill yet and yoru drinking the night away!" he ground his teeth and Tomoe sudenly rolled his eyes..

Ah.. thats what he smelled... alcohol.'

" You haven't been anything big since you and your partner Kei roamed around with that dumb furball Ami!" he snarled and slightly kicked up the dirt, letting it dance into the pretty kitsunes hair.. She glared suddenly and then slowly stood up.

Now the man that was beside the man that had been smart and ran off, But the man continued to snarl at the girl, Tomoe apused weakly... This woman's name was Nanami? How weird...

However he watched her stand up dust off her shoudlers and then slowly glare at him, Tomoe froze up and gulped slightly before she propped her hands back and then popper her knuckles,

" Stand back human! I shall protect you!" She smirked darkly and Tomoe felt the blood drain from his face.. Oh god..

She was one of those people.

He wathed weakly as she lit her hands and then darkly glared at the man, he paled suddenly.. and the next thing Tomoe knew was that the building was burning down to the ground.. Oh god. She wasn't just one of those people.. She was one of those Yokai. He slowly turned around to leave before she hissed slightly,

" HEY! Where ya going!" She whined but then to his shock she skipped up to him.. Okay, she had to drunk. Very drunk. He paled weakly and went tto walk before she huffed and grabbed his arm, surprisinly she was stronger then him and he was stopped suddenly without wanting to be stopped.

" Ya know.. Humans in the yokai world are pretty rare. What are you doing here?" She blinked and he paused weakly.. the yokai world? Just what he needed, some off hand place that he would have to find his way out of, Not only did his head now hurt but now his mind was wracked with the fact that he could be lost here forever... Or until his life ended abrutly.'

" Leave me be.. Your a yokai right? So don't talk to me.' he huffed suddenly and Nanami blinked, her eyes went wide before she huffed and propped her hands on her well defined hips,

" Well excuse me for saving your butt back there!" She snarled and he arched his brow weakly,

Thats it.. he was leaving.

" Saved my butt? You did that to save your butt.. and save yourself some money for getting yoruself totally drunk." he glared slightly and the fox suddenly did a double take.. Then she hissed, opened a fan and then jerked it across her face to show her anger.

" I could do the same to you..' She glared and Tomoe felt his blood drain, but the more he lookd at her the more he realized she was one of those people you could manipulate, and god was he good at manipulation.

" Ah... But I bet you couldn't.' he muttered slightly and as he shrugged buntly, " You couldn't even catch a Squriel.' he smirked slightly and Nanami felt herself glared darkly but then huff as she go tin his face,

" I can catch two.. DEMON Squriels.' She hussed and he felt his boy relax,

" Oh yeah? Prove it.' he smiked and he watched her run off and hiss darkly.. he paused until she was out of sight before relaxing suddenly and then running off. He was going home! Andhe was going over that line!  
Tomeo huffed slightly nd ran towards the dooted line after what seemed forever, but then again he didn't think he had walked that far, but maybe everything was different here.

He saw the line and almost hissed before grabbing to get across.. Only the guy that had run off eariler suddenly grabbed him by the collar and then held him up with a dark smirk,

" Well, well.. Well... A human boy.. I don't belive we've had much boys get lost here before.' he smirked darkly, ' Females are more fun but Males have good flavor... He chuckled darkly and Tomeo felt his mouth pull into a thin line of sheer terror.. Oh god.. Oh Kami! He paled before the man turned and looked at some other yokai. They lookd horriable and one looked like a talking.. bird.. cat? Thing.. he didn't even know.

He paled but then slightly tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but sadly his clothes were tight and he had tied it good after the hot spring visit, he was trapped in this little caccoon. Tomoe cringed when the man smirked darkly and breathed in his scent  
" Hes young too..' he smirked darkly, " Young meat is tener and always good.. the older the more chewy..." he smirked darkly and Tomoe felt his stomach turn.

Mother? Father? He was a gonner... he was sorry.. He got stupid and yelled at them for leaving. He had mad at them spending to much time away and now here he was getting ready to die, he wondered wheat they would say when he had gone missing and nothing turned up? Not a scrap.. nothing...

Tomoe felt himself clamp his eyes closed before he heard the man cry out and scream in pain, The white haired teen felt heat by his face and he blinked and yanked his eyes open to see Fox fire dancing across the mans arm.. he blinked and noticed he had been dropped on the ground...

He looked up and then paled when two dead looking.. werid animals were thrown at him.

" HA! In your face human! I think I've proved my point!" She smirked slightly and Tomoe looked up at her weakly, he was utterly amazed at how stupid this yokai girl could be.. he didn't know what she had done before but he wndered why people feared her.. He sighed out weakly though, only to look at the man who was screaming still.. his armw as practically gone and Tomoe felt himself go green..

"O-Oi..' he whispered and covered his mouth but then blinked when Nanami growled at the yokai, her eyes narrowed at them and extended her claws to show off the pretty things,

" So... What were you doing to this human?" She smirked darkly and they paled, some ran off while others faced her wrath, and Tomoe clamped is eyes shut and then covered his head with his hands to ignore the screams that followed.

He shivered and tried to ignore it but it evaded his ears leaving him to shiver in shock, when he did open his eyes he saw the woman opening her fan and then looking at him ever so slightly. She muttered something about him being patheitc before helping him up off the ground...

He shivered but looked at her confused before she huffed slightly,

" Well?" She smirked darkly, " I'm pretty good aren't I?" She smirked and Tomoe felt himself sigh out weakly.. she was, but he barely knew this person and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know her. He sighed out weakly and looked back at the line before the fox woman rolled her pretty eyes and then smirked slightly,

" You can't get there that way... " She smiked and Tomoe felt his breathe go up his throat instead of down it when she pulled him close, pulling their bodies so close that he felt his face go red with shock.. W-What, T-The he-hell!? He twitched mentally before suddenly.. they disappeared in smoke and then slightly showed up in the sky.

He paled and nearly screamed but suddenly noticed they were flying through it.. What... he blinked slightly in shock and then looked out to see the Hot spring cabin so very close by.. he gasped softly but then paled when the fox woman sat them down and hopped off the flying wheel that had been their carriage,

" Um..' he whispered in shock and watched the air and then looked at her as she leane don the porch with her fan every so slightly opened in front of her face. He blinked ever so slightly and then arched his brow,

" I.. I suppose to own you one..' he whispered but slightly felt out of place.

He didn't like this and yet tonight was the most adventure he had in all his life, he was going to go home and tell his folks he was sorry... maybe even hug them and tell them he understood.. maybehe would spend soem time with the guys, those Mizuki and Kurama boys were trying to talk to him at least.

Maybe he was the one that was drawn back because of it all. He looked down but then blinked when the fx woman all but nodded and slightly walked over to him,

" That you do...' She smiled ever so lightly and he felt hsi heart drop. Oh god what could it be? Servatude? His soul... please don't let it be his soul.. he had enough in one night to kill al his senses and let him never want to read mythology ever again. He swallowed weakly but then smiled and then slightly put her fan in his hand,

" I'll see you again Human..' She smirked and he arched his brow,

" Its Tomoe-

But he was cut off as she slightly leaned over and softly placed her lips on his, they lingered and Tomoe felt his body freeze from shock.. only then when she pulled away did he touch his mouth and let his hand clutch her fan in his fragil, yet shaking hand.. His cheeks colored sightly and he looked up at her as she waved cheerful, her face beaming with such a smile that he himself was captivated.. and her eyes... Although they had the slit of a fox, they were beauitful through and through..'

" see you later.. Tomoe..' She smiled softly and let her carriage disappear into the night sky.. and he stood there letting the wind play softly with his hair.. suddenly the door behind him slid open and he quickly shoved the fan into the folds of his robe,

" Ah there you are Tomoe-Kun!" MIzuki smiled brightly and Tomoe felt himself look at him and Kurama who leaned on the door,

" We were getting worried." he nodded as both boys stared at him.. he paused and then nodded ever so slightly,

" N-Nah.. I.. Just took a walk.' he whispered and slightly glanced ovr his shoulder once more. He didn't know if he would ever see Nanami again, and maybe he would.. but at least he had this fan as a memory of her pressence... as a memory of her.

But then again..Maybe he didnt have to worry about not seeing her again...

Beause the next day something named Nanami transfered to his school..

Hum, Fate.. It was stranger then he thought it would ever be.

 _Strange indeed.'_


End file.
